Lost
by blackrosepb
Summary: Hinata is disowned by her father and is kidnapped by an untouchable. Little does she know that she will fall deeply in love with her kidnapper and her kidnapper will eventually turn into her savior. SASUHINA.
1. Chapter 1

AU: This is more of a fictional story than anything haha:) Heads up I'm mixing serveral cultures together so if anything sounds weird it's probably that haha:D I'm sorry I should have had this up months ago but I didn't know how to start it out soooo here yah go:D

Hinata tightened the strap on her heel before she stood up off of her bed. Her ankles wiggled a little before she could regain her balance in the death traps. There was a knock on her door and Temari made herself known. "Come in," Hinata raised her voice so Temari could hear her voice through the closed door. Hinata's servant allowed herself in and came to Hinata's rescue holding her arm.  
>"Remember what we practiced Miss," Temari reminded her. "Heel to toe." Hinata took a few practice steps while Temari held her arm for balance. Then she let go and Hinata fumbled for a split second before she regained her balance one more. Hinata continued to walk the length of her room before turning around and heading back to Temari. Hinata stumbled once, but that was it. "Oh," Hinata whined, "If I fall during dinner tonight Father will kill me."<p>

*FLASHBACK*  
>"Now, a very important family is coming to dinner tomorrow night," Hinata's father looked down upon her. "There is a new kimono laid out for you, along with some new shoes. Look the part. Do NOT disapoint me Hinata."<br>"Yes Father," Hinata whispered. "Who is coming? May I ask?"  
>"The Uzumaki family." Her father's face held expressions of pride and happiness.<br>*END OF FLASHBACK*  
>"Now don't be nervous Hinata," Temari brought Hinata back to reality. "You know this whole dinner tonight is to arrange the bethrothal of Naruto and me," Hinata whispered fastly.<br>"And Mr. Uzumaki is a very nice looking young man. He will suit you well Hinata."  
>"He's a dobe!" "Miss, you must not talk about him like that. If anyone else hears you, you know you'll be punished! And it's not like you have many other canidates out there. Your Father is high in the Brahmin. I would take this seriously if I were you Hinata." Temari tightened Hinata's robes before she was called down to the dining hall. "I must go now. Be down in about ten minutes Miss."<br>Hinata walked back to her bed and sat down. "Deep breaths Hinata," She reminded herself, "And what ever you do, do not screw up!"  
>Hinata checked her hair in the mirror. It was pinned up high with a few stray curly strands that hung down. She ran a finger through her eye shadow to blend it a little better before heading out of her door. She walked down the hall a little ways and came to a door. She knocked gently until her brother Hanabi opened the door. Hanabi wiped the sleep from his eyes and yawned. "Hanabi!" Hinata scolded him taking in his appearance. His night clothes were still present on his body. His hair stood up at mutiple different angles and he had dark bags underneath of his eyes. "Get in there quick!" Hinata shooed him back into his room. "You knew that the Uzumaki's were coming over for dinner tonight!" She closed the door behind her and grabbed her brothers clothing and threw it at him. "Put that on quick!" She shouted at him. She grabbed a hair brush, some styling gel, and some foundation off of her brothers vanity and sat him down in his chair. "Where is your servant Haruno?"<br>"She told me she wasn't coming before dinner. She mumbled something about wanting to watch Uzumaki arrive. She said he was gorgeous and she didn't want to miss out on the chance to get to hang his robes up." Hanabi winced as his sister pulled the brush through his knotted hair. "I must have a word with father about her tonight after dinner." Hinata huffed as she coated her hands in gel and ran her fingers through her brothers scalp. Once his hair was geled down with no possible chance of any hairs being able to stick up, Hinata grabbed the foundation and started to smear it all over her brother's face. Hanabi hated to wear make up but he hardly ever slept. So their father started to order Sakura to coat his face so Hanabi would look more lively. After Hinata was done she found some colone and sprayed her brother all over since he smelled like a dead rat. "Come on," She pulled her brother off of the chair and rushed him out into the hallway. "We cannot be late; Father will kill us."

AU: Short little introo:DD 


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata and Hanabi made their way into the dining hall and took their positions behind their chairs. They stood and waited for the Uzumakis to be lead in by their father. When Naruto came in the blond boy winked at Hinata. She smiled on the outside, and cringed on the inside. They all took their seats and small talk between the parents began. Naruto was seated beside her, and Hanabi was seated on her other side. Hinata caught an eye of Temari dragging Sakura out of the doorway. Sakura was going to get it when Hinata had a word with her father. It irated Hinata that Haruno would do such a thing as leave her brother to fend for himself on a night as important as tonight. Everyone in the house knew Hanabi was incappable of doing anything. He was usually hung over, or uncaring. Hinata would also speak to her father once again about Hanabi's failing responsibility. Hinata looked up from the rice that had been brung to her when she felt a tap on her side. She looked over at Naruto and he flashed that grin at her again. "This rice is very delicious, isn't it?" He tried small talk on her, but she only nodded. "And your family is very inviting." He tried again, but she only nodded. "She doesn't say much unless you get on her bad side," Hanabi piped in. Hinata shot her brother a fierce glare. "You should try it sometime Naruto. It's pretty fun."  
>It took all the strength Hinata had not to dig her brother's face into the rice he was shoveling into his mouth. "Hanabi's quite alright himself," Hinata added, "If he's not hung over."<br>"Hinata!" Hiashi scolded his daughter. "My apologies father," Hinata's face shot down to look at her rice. She placed her chopsticks on her napkin and awaited her father's wrath. But it did not come, so she resumed to eat gracefully. "Where's your bathroom?" Naruto budged Hinata. Hinata looked around to find no servants to show Naruto the way. "Father," Hinata caught Hiashi's attention, "May you call a servant to escort young Uzumaki to the bathroom?" Hiashi's look of disbelief unsettled Hinata.  
>"No, I may not. You may escort him yourself." Hiashi replied. "Yes father." Hinata stood up, then looked to Naruto's parents, "Excuse us." Hinata lead Naruto out of the dining hall and upstairs to the guest bathroom. "Thank you, Hinata." Naruto told her before he disappeared behind the door. Hinata leaned against the wall and waited for the boy to finish his bussiness. She let her mind wander to later tonight when she would climb out of her window and take a walk through the gardens. The gardens always relaxed her. She thought about how the damp ground would feel against her barefeet and the thorns would feel pressed into her fingers when she picked herself a fresh rose. Both were feelings that brought her comfort. The sound the hindges made when Naruto opened the door brought her out of her fantasy. Hinata turned to walk back down the hallway but Naruto's hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Let's stay here for a little while." Naruto looked down at the shy girl.<br>"They will be expecting us." Hinata forced herself to say. "They don't need us to finish their decision. They don't care about you, they care about what you're going to bring to the family name. And obviously your father only cares the same way." "You don't know anything." Hinata breathed out the words.  
>"I know I make you uncomfortable," Naruto backed the girl into the wall and pressed his body up against hers. "I think it's cute." He chuckled before removing himself from the frightened girl. "You know I wouldn't hurt you Hinata." Hinata just stayed quiet. "Alright," Naruto had a little edge to his voice, "We can be friends, or we can depise each other and make each other's lives miserable. Your choice. But I expect after tonight we will be seeing a lot more of each other and I'd rather not spend my time with a prudent bitch."<br>Hinata's mouth gaped at Naruto's spiel. She wipped herself down the hallway but Naruto stopped her again.  
>"I'm sorry, I'm just..." Naruto sighed. "You know I didn't mean any of that. You're a beautiful young lady who's shy and cautious and I respect that. It would help if you'd actually talk to me." Naruto became desperate. "Yes and you're a dobe that only has respect for self-worth. If you want to gain my trust you're going to have to earn it." Hinata was flushed with anger. "My apologies," Naruto reached for Hinata's hand and brushed his lips across the warm surface. "May we go back downstairs now?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded and they made their way back down to the dining hall.<p>AU: Lil drama filler:) Hehe3 <p>


	3. Chapter 3

AU: Leave me reviews pleaseeee 3 Hiashi called his daughter down after the Uzumakis had left. He sat Hinata down in the tea room and explained to her her engagement. Hinata tried to keep a straight face, but she couldn't help it. She would never have feelings for the blond dobe. Her father excused her but she perked up, "Father? I have something I want to bring to your attention."  
>"Go on," He slouched back into his chair. The change of light shadowed his eyes from view.<br>"Haruno did not do her duties tonight. I checked on Hanabi before dinner and he was not bathed, dressed, or ready for dinner tonight so I came to his aide. When I asked Hanabi where Haruno was, he just said that she wanted to get a good look a Naruto and a chance to hang his robes." Hinata spoke strongly. "I will take care of her Hinata. Carry on to bed now."  
>Hinata climbed the staircase once more to her bedroom. Temari was perched upon Hinata's bed and stood up quickly when Hinata opened the door. Hinata closed the door quickly and pushed the lock on the knob. "Are you ready Miss?" Temari whispered. Hinata nodded her head. She tore out of her dress and kicked the heels off. Temari threw Hinata her night gown and Hinata pulled it over her head. Hinata walked over to the window and snapped back the lock. She opened the window and climbed down the lattice work. Her feet hit the cold grass and she looked up past Temari in the open window to the bright moon and the stars. Hinata worked her way to the gate that hid the garden. She eased the rusty frame open and slipped inside. Her stomach fluttered when she saw the beautiful blooms. She walked up to the lilac bush and smelled the ripe flowers. She walked over to her favorite rose bush and plucked a white rose. She slid the stem back behind her ear and spun around in a circle. Her nightgown rose a little in the air as she spun.<br>Hinata made her way over to the little pond in the middle of the garden. She watched as the little koi fish swam circles around each other. She giggled and left the pond. She went to the grape vine and chose a hand full of grapes. She popped each one into her mouth savoring the juices.  
>She didn't want to go back to her room, but Temari was waiting on her. Hinata tiptoed back to the house and climbed up the lattice. She flinched as she heard her father's yells and Haruno's screams. She hadn't wanted to tell on Haruno, but it wasn't the first time Haruno had neglected her duties. Hinata had had no other choice...<p>Naruto started to visit regularly, much to Hinata's dismay. He proposed to her down in the tea room, where Hiashi and Naruto's parents watched expectantly. Hinata didn't see the point in Naruto proposing. It was arranged. Hinata tried not to cringe as the blond dobe placed the bulky ring on her left hand. Hinata heard Naruto's mother squeal silently. How could this woman be so happy about something that was so unhuman?<br>Naruto became more friendlier, more nicer as they spent time together. They talked in the garden, near the quad or up on the hill under the willow tree. The started to respect each other, but that was as far as it went. Naruto confided in Hinata about the nine tails. He felt almost over whelmed with all the duty that his father wanted him to fulfill. Naruto's father wanted Naruto to be Hokage. His father wanted Naruto to overcome his uncle, the current Hokage, and claim his honor. He wanted Naruto to use his power to bring him honor and power; he didn't care how Naruto felt about any of it. Naruto's father wanted Naruto to be everything his father wasn't. Hinata felt the same way with her father at times. She was to marry a prince of some sort. Naruto was high in the brahmin and was on the path to become Hokage. Of course Hiashi wanted Hinata to marry him. Hinata also felt like she lived in her drunk brother's shadow. Who cares if he was always hungover and irresponsible? He was always better in Hiashi's mind because Hanabi was the elder male. The rightful heir. They both claimed to having no feelings for the other. It was a marriage doomed to hell. Naruto usually came over during the afternoon, but one time he came very late into the night. Hinata had been sneaking out to her usual night time stroll through the garden when Naruto called upon her. Hinata had been heading back to her window when she heard Hiashi's yells. Fright overcame every feeling in her body as she heard Temari's screams. Hinata didn't think twice. She ran to the wall that enclosed their estate. She climbed up the tree beside the stone wall and jumped down on the other side. She felt her night gown tear a little on one of the branches on the tree, but she didn't care. Her feet smacked down on the dirt road and she ran towards the town. She had never been in the town; she had only heard stories from her brother. She found a bench and sat down to think. She had no where to go. She couldn't go back to her house; Hiashi would kill her. He most likely had sent out guards so she had to find somewhere to hid fast or face going back to Hiashi's wrath. It wouldn't be the first time she had felt it. But she really would rather starve than face it again. She had spoke back to her father one night at dinner. She barely remembered what happened but Hiashi had punished her like he punished Haruno, Temari or any of the other maids. Hinata shook herself out of the memory and stood up and started to walk around town again. She went down a side street and kept going down side streets till she was in a secluded dark alley. She hid behind a bunch of barrels that were sitting there. She pulled her knees up to her face and rubbed her scared feet. She wished that she would've put socks on at least but it was too late. The concrete had shredded the bottom on her feet. She let a few tears fall as she sat in the silence. It was so dark she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. She heard dogs howl in the distance and she hoped they hadn't sent dogs out after her. She felt a hand wrap around her mouth from behind her and she let out a muffled scream.  
>"Don't resist." A deep voice whispered in her ear. "Stand up and walked in the direction I point you in." <p>


	4. Chapter 4

The strong hands pushed Hinata forward. Her foot caught on a crack in the pavement and she let out a frightened yelp. The hands tightened on her and the voice whispered, "Kept your lips tight. You'll only bring attention to yourself." The hands moved from her shoulder and mouth to down around her hips. Her feet left the ground and then she was placed back on it. This happened numerous times and each time the pavement got colder and colder. She felt the hands release her, but then heard a board clang above her and a bolt locking into place. 'Trap door' she thought miserably, 'he lead me down a trap door.' The hands locked back on her shoulder and mouth and continued to propel her forward. They walked for what seemed like forever but eventually the hands released her and two pieces of cloth were placed on her, one around her eyes and one in between her teeth. The figure bound her hands behind her back with rope and told her not to move. The sound of a door creaking open filled Hinata's ears. "Look what the dog drug in," Hinata heard a voice say.  
>"Be quiet," The figure grabbed Hinata's hands and pulled her. A door shut behind her and another lock clicked into place. "We're under radar tonight." The figure yanked Hinata forward again. "I've brought us a Hyuuga."<br>"Are you out of your fucking mind!" The first voice said again. "A fucking Hyuuga? Do you want to die?" "Come on, she was running away from the searchers they sent. The dogs would have found her and malled her. I snuck up on them and listened to what they were saying. They had no intent on bring her back to her father alive, in fact her father insisted on her death for disobiedence." The figure spat. Hinata's eyes welled up with water and soaked into the cloth blindfold as the figure continued. "The Uzumaki was there. Her father would have never been able to explain the embarassment."  
>Hinata started to disagree but her words came out muffled by the cloth in her mouth. She felt completely defeated. "It's ok sweet heart," The figure took her hand again, and for a moment she thought it was out of kindness, but her thought was splintered to pieces when she was thrown forward again and this time she landed on the floor. She felt pain in her knees when they broke her fall. She was pushed flat and the figure started to bind her ankles with the rope. Hinata weeped opening as the figure left her mumbling, "I hope you've ate recently."<p>Hinata woke to screams then realized they were her own. She quieted herself as she heard footsteps come near her. She drew in her breath in fear. "What is wrong with you? Do you want to die?" She heard the figures voice over top of her.<br>"I'm sorry," Hinata squeeked. "I had a nightmare."  
>"Well good God, don't scream about it. Now go to sleep." The figure started to mvoe away from her as she started to say, "But I-" then cut herself off. The figure stopped and asked, "But what?" Hinata stayed quiet. "Go on now. Spit it out."<br>"I'm, s-scared of the d-dark." She expected him to laugh at her. She expected him to just leave her there. But he reached back behind her head, cut the cloth and removed it from her eyes. The boy that appeared before her was brown with dirt. His arms and feet were wrapped in bandages. His blue clothing was almost the color black. His dark shaggy hair crowded his face. His lips faltered as he asked, "Better?" She nodded her head slowly. It was obvious. He was an untouchable. He left her again and went over and laid down on the mound of hay that sat beside the single candle that illuminated the small room. He covered himself with a small scrungy blanket and closed his eyes. Over on another pile of hay was another dirty boy with his hair pulled back into a pony tail covered in another scrungy blanket. "You may not want to have that candle so close to the hay. It may catch fire," Hinata spoke softly to the dirty boy. "I'm quite aware of that," The dirty boy spoke to her with his eyes closed. "Go to sleep."  
>"How do you know it's not morning?" She asked. The boy opened one eye. "Because, it's only been an hour since I brought you down here."<br>"How do you know this?" She tried to come out on top again, but only felt embarassed as he pointed to a clock in the corner of the room. She flipped over on her side so the boy couldn't see her red face. She shivered against the cold ground. She tried to quiet her chattering teeth as best as she could and tried to fall back asleep. She laid and thought of Temari. Temari had been her best friend and maid since Hinata's mother had past. 'What would Temari think of her now that she got caught?' Hinata thought to herself. She had betrayed her only friend. Hinata thought to Naruto and fingered the ring on her hand. She hoped the untouchables wouldn't take her ring. It was too valuable for their kind. If they tried to sell the ring it would be too obvious that they stole it. She as a person would be the only value they had right now. Her body felt warmer, then she realized a blanket had found it's way on her. She looked over at the dirty boy and seen that his blanket was no longer on him. She made a mental note to thank him in the morning. She drifted slowly off to sleep.

AU: Review please. Thank you for reading. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Hiashi has pulled in his searchers for today. He doesn't want them seen. Hiashi might send them back out tonight, but I am unsure." Hinata awoke to a familiar voice. She opened her eyes to find the two dirty boys and a woman who Hinata knew very well. The woman ran a hand threw her blond hair and Hinata found her voice, "Lady Tsunade?" Tsunade looked over at Hinata. "Oh Lady Tsunade this boy kidnapped me and it was horrible. Father beat Temari because I got caught being out of bed. I was in the garden taking a walk like I always do. That dobe had to come over. I wish I could shove this rock on my finger up his behind! Oh Lady Tsunade you have to get me out of here. You have to take me back to Father. I'll explain I was only walking in the garden. I'll get a beating but I can handle it. He'll understand. Can you say some words to him also Lady Tsunade? He'll listen to you better than he will me. Just untie me and-" Hinata stopped talking when she saw Tsunade laughing. "No you silly girl. I will not talk to your father. You're not going anywhere till we figure out what we're going to do with you. You're precious cargo hun, a Hyuuga. Plus, Hiashi wants you dead. I'm saving you hun." Tsunade leaned back against the wall.  
>"You know her personally?" The boy with the pony tail asked.<br>"I was her tutor for a little while." Tsunade replied. "But her father fired me when I started teaching her physical knowledge. He wanted her to be smart in the mental sense, nothing physical. I started teaching her how to defend herself and to use all of that stored up energy inside of her behind his back. He found out of course and I was sent out on the streets embarrased by the 'Lord' Hiashi." She laughed when she said lord. "Tsuande, that was a long time ago. You don't have to give the girl a hard time for it. She had no control over it." The boy that kidnapped me said. "Shut up Sasuke." Tsunade snapped. "She has control over everything now." Tsunade glared at Hinata. "Tsuande you need to leave. We're not going to hurt the girl. You are better than this Tsuande. You're a good person. You're feelings are overwhelming you. Go on home; Shikamaru and I can handle her." Tsunade nodded and headed out of the cell slamming the door. Sasuke walked over and placed the locks back into place. Shikamaru lit more candles. Hinata dried her eyes and threw Sasuke's blanket back over on his pile of hay even though the room was freezing. She didn't want anything from him. She hoped she died of frostbite. It would be better than anything that happened to her from this moment on. Her last hope had been demolished. "We'll get you some blankets and hay soon love," Shikamaru winked at Hinata. Hinata scowled and rolled over on the floor. "Oh come on babe, we won't hurt you. And we won't let that scary monster hurt you either." Shikamaru sat down beside Hinata. "And if you be good we might even untie you." Hinata would not speak to the boy.  
>"Shika," Sasuke spoke up, "Just leave her be. She has a lot to take in. She's not used to not being able to hold her daddy's hand."<br>"That is not true!" Hinata shot up. "Oh yeah? Tell me about it beautiful?" Shikamaru chuckled and reached for her hand. She smacked his hand away from her.  
>"I don't think she's into you." Sasuke chuckled along with Shikamaru.<br>"I'm glad my misery amuses you." Hinata flopped back on the floor and hit her nose against the cold ground that she seen now was dirt. She let out a screech in pain and hid her face against the ground. She felt a hand on her back and heard Sasuke say, "H, let me look at your nose." She sucked up snot and shook her head. Her nose was thumping in pain. He left for a minute and came back, but this time put his hand under her chin. He lifted her face up and sighed. "Look H, you broke your nose." He wiped her nose gently with his hand and it came off red. Her nose was bleeding. She wimpered at his touch at he used the tape in his hand to set her nose. "There you are."  
>"Sasuke's a pro at that," Shikamaru said loudly. "He gets his nose broke like everynight."<br>"Eh," Sasuke contemplated the thought, "Maybe like once a month. It has to have time to heal."  
>"True," Shikamaru agreed. They both went quiet and silence filled the cell. "What happens next? Hinata asks after ten minutes of silence. "Nothing honestly. We can't go anywhere or do anything till dark. That's when everyone locks up for the night and we can go and snatch stuff." Shikamaru replied. "Snatch? You mean like steal?" Hinata gasped. "Hun do you think we have money for food and candles? We have to hid down here or risk being hanged in the town square. We're untouchables. They hang untouchable or if you're lucky they just burn you or beat you and leave you for the animals."<br>Hinata didn't speak for the rest of the night. She had been kidnapped and touched by untouchables. She was as filthy as them now.

Sasuke watched the girl closely as she curled up on the floor. "Are you sure you'll be alright here by yourself Hinata?" He asked her. She didn't move. She had been like that all day. Ignoring every word they said. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders as he slipped his dagger underneath the bandages of his left arm. He grabbed a roll of bandages and began to roll it around his face, covering everything but his nose and eyes. Shikamaru did the same. "Are you sure you want to leave her here alone?" Shikamaru whispered to Sasuke. "Don't you think she'll pull something?"  
>"If she does she'll die. No loss," Sasuke said loud enough for her to hear. He felt a pang in his chest. He didn't mean to scare her, but he needed to. His life was on the line. Sasuke and Shikamaru made their way out of the cell and through the various tunnels quickly. They entered the alley above and grabbed a barrel. Shikamaru threw it on his back and continued to run with Sasuke. They sped through a backyard where Sasuke grabbed a few clothes and blankets from the clothes line for Hinata and then headed for the farm. Shikamaru grabbed hay while Sasuke grabbed some vegetables from the fields. They headed back, grabbing fruit from the trees and throwing them into the barrel on Shikamaru's back, and went to the barn which held a water pump. Sasuke grabbed a small barrel from one of the horse stalls, rinsed it out, and filled it with water from the pump. They quickly ran back to the tunnels, the stars lighting their way.<br>When they got back to the cell, they found Hinata in the same position she was in when they left. They placed the barrels on the ground and started emptying their cargo. Shikmaru began to make Hinata a bed while Sasuke wet a cloth. He walked over to Hinata and rolled her over. He helped her sit up against the wall and he took the tape from her nose. She watched him intently, letting out a gasp of pain occasionally, as he washed her broken nose. When he was finished he applied new tape and got her a glass of the water from the barrel. She didn't want to drink it but she didn't have a choice. She was thirsty enough to drink the filthy water. Shikamaru placed Hinata's new clothes and blankets on her new mound of hay, beside Sasuke's and helped her over to it. She plopped down in it and watched Sasuke as he placed all the vegetables and fruit onto the mock table by the clock. Her mouth watered. She was so hungry. Sasuke bit into a rip, juicy tomato and he tossed Shikamaru one. He tossed Hinata a peach and she graciously bit into the fruit. After the peach, she was offered an apple and some radishes and she ate them quickly.  
>"You have a big appitite dear," Shika mused at the girl. She said nothing. "I got you some new clothes. I thought you might be more comfortable in something that wasn't quite as revealing..." Sasuke sipped on his cup of water. Hinata glanced down at her almost see through nightgown and thought the purple one was much better. But then another though crossed her mind. She wasn't wearing a bra, and it was quite obvious. Her face flushed red as she turned around so they couldn't see her. "We won't look," Shika put his hand over his eyes, spreading his fingers.<br>"Come on dobe," Sasuke grabbed Shikamaru by his ear and dragged him out of the cell. "Just call when you're done." Sasuke told Hinata. She nodded and he closed the door. She changed quickly before he changed his mind.

Au: Please review, favorite, follow, whatever. I have a lot of this fic already written, like up to twenty chapters, but I forget about this site and if you guys aren't active I don't remember to update on here (since readers on other sites are much more active). So yea, just keep that in mind. Thank you so much for reading 


End file.
